


糖果《落日失眠症》停车场

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	糖果《落日失眠症》停车场

【第四章内容】

-

结果田柾国闭眼睡了十多分钟就再也睡不着。卧室里遮光窗帘拉的严严实实，隔绝了光亮也隔绝了炎热，空调温度定在二十六度，身上盖着凉被正合适。  
他迷迷糊糊的，趴在床上蹭了蹭——周六的晚上他也是这么趴着，只不过肚子下面还垫了个枕头。闵玧其压在他身上，不紧不慢地用那东西磨蹭。田柾国又怕又期待，股间是湿的，热度来自于身后的闵玧其。

某个瞬间是真的很痛。  
意识被强制性破开连带着身体的那份一起让人倍感折磨，然后是缓慢地推进和加倍的润滑。田柾国咬着枕头一角，忍住了叫声。  
“痛？”闵玧其俯下身来亲他的耳朵，“是不是痛？”  
“不痛。”他撒了谎，“我不痛。”  
闵玧其笑着又去撬他的嘴巴，“还说不痛，你在抖。”手指顺着嘴角摸进去抽动，“舌头。”  
“嗯？”田柾国偏过头，可还是看不到闵玧其的脸。  
“舔我。”闵玧其长长地叹了一口气，“当成是糖，嗯？”

田柾国把一切声音都藏了起来。  
闵玧其的手指被他舔的彻底，接着捏了捏他的下巴，“现在好点了吗？”  
“还......行。”田柾国羞的要死，“你进去了吗？”  
“还没有。”闵玧其抱着他的大腿往前轻轻一推，“你还要？”  
“要的。”田柾国说的结结巴巴，“如、如果没流血的话。”  
闵玧其伸手在那处摸了一把，“没流血，是润滑剂。”

于是再次进入。  
闵玧其比第一次进入还要慢，一边在入口流连一边伸手揉搓田柾国的乳尖。“现在不能反悔了。”  
“不反悔......啊......别弄。”田柾国弓着身体，手肘都快要撑不住。  
“硬了啊，怎么不弄？”闵玧其改用手指去捏，“你这里，最敏感。以前自己弄过吗？”  
田柾国摇头，“我没有。”  
“以后试试。”闵玧其捏完左边的乳尖又去捏右边的，“上面和下面一起，很舒服的。”

膝盖发抖，浑身都在发抖。  
田柾国根本没法继续跪下去——闵玧其不厌其烦地抱着他的腰把他架起来操，可他坚持不了多久就又往下趴。“我不行呀......”  
“那要我抱吗？”闵玧其好脾气地问他，“正面抱你？”  
“随、随便。”田柾国话音刚落就感觉屁股里紧紧含着的那根抽了出去，那些被堵在里面的润滑剂得到了宣泄的出口，一时间全都顺着往下流。  
“你好可爱。”闵玧其让他躺下去，抓着他一只脚搭在自己臂弯上，“抱紧我。”

-

【第六章内容】

-

“做|爱是什么感觉？我是说，和男的。”  
闵玧其记起来了，田柾国的这句话就是最初的导火索。  
那时他回复完前男友的信息再抬头，发现田柾国像是已经看了自己许久。他没料到田柾国会问一个这么直白的问题，虽说打一开始他也没觉得自己如实说明有什么问题。

“你很好奇吗？”闵玧其收起手机，“是要做比较还是参考？”  
田柾国眼神有点躲闪却一直坚持着朝向自己，“我没有可以比较的对象啊，我就是好奇。”  
“处男？”闵玧其也直白地问了一句。  
田柾国点点头，“是不是有点丢脸？我身边的朋友多多少少都......你能说吗？不能说的话也没关系，我随便问问。”

好奇害死猫。  
闵玧其站起身，居高临下地看他，语气轻佻，“问问不如试试？”他是在开玩笑，可田柾国没把这话当玩笑——  
“是不是要闭眼睛？”田柾国也跟着站起来，一边说一边闭上眼。  
亲的很准。

犹豫的时间只有0.1秒。  
闵玧其抓着田柾国的手把人压到墙上，“嘴巴，张开。”

【第九章内容】

-

整颗星球可以用的时间只剩下现在。

“今天我教你点别的，要不要学？”闵玧其扣着田柾国那只不安分的手往下压，手指自然地挤进对方的指缝中，再慢慢收紧。  
田柾国一个呼吸都被截断成好几个，他不知道自己要不要躲，但闵玧其已经靠过来，鼻尖蹭着他的额头继续往下碰了碰嘴唇，“学吗？”  
“......学。”

蒙住眼睛的东西是什么田柾国不知道，他刚伸手摸了摸，就被闵玧其叫住了。对方开灯去找东西的时候他不好意思看，拉着凉被盖住自己的脸，盯着布料上的纹路不停深呼吸。居然，真的说出口了。要不要做这种话实在是太不田柾国了，至少他以为自己是没办法开口的。  
果然还是因为荷尔蒙吗？

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”闵玧其试了试那条丝带的松紧程度，确认不会勒到田柾国的眼睛以后他才去拉了拉对方的裤腰。“屁股，抬一下。”  
田柾国绷着脸，没什么表情。  
裤子脱到了小腿处，闵玧其抓起田柾国一只小腿，然后是另一只小腿，裤子便成功下岗。

“没事的。”  
闵玧其低头亲了亲田柾国的膝盖，对方抖的有点厉害，根本不像刚才那个口出狂言的人。他没怎么做过这个，哪怕和前男友也没弄过几次。不过既然说了要教新东西，那就还是试试吧。闵玧其伸手摸了摸田柾国的阴|茎——那里从刚才开始就已经硬了，顶着内裤鼓起一包来。田柾国又穿了自己的内裤，今天是一条黑色的，衬的皮肤更白。

【第十章内容】

-

含进去的瞬间田柾国就忍不住推了推闵玧其。  
闵玧其拍拍那只手，对方果真又乖乖地缩了回去。

“我以为......”田柾国一手紧抓着被子，另一只手无处安放，最后只得虚搭在闵玧其的的肩膀上，“我以为你要......”  
“不是打飞机，我帮你口。”闵玧其笑着安慰他，“没事的，很舒服。”舌头走走停停从最底端的小球往上品尝，遇到微微隆起的筋纹便刻意多调戏一番。整根阴茎被舔湿舔大，最前面的龟头却迟迟没有得到照顾。  
田柾国的脚背都绷直了，整个人要喘不喘的十分难受。  
“上次就想问来着。”闵玧其扶着那根阴茎上下套弄，“你什么时候去割的包|皮？你知不知道割了以后做|爱会更敏感？”  
对方的话根本是左耳进右耳出，田柾国一概当成耳旁风，摇头说着不知道不清楚。  
闵玧其拧了一把他的腿肉，“那你很快就会知道。”

先前的小打小闹已经成为过去式，闵玧其这次直接用薄薄的嘴唇轻裹住了湿到不行的龟头。柔软和柔软拥抱，再加上不肯独处的舌尖，顺着沟壑舔完又去戳那个小孔。  
田柾国直接叫出声来。  
“喜欢？”闵玧其故意问他，“是不是很爽？”  
“不、不要了。”田柾国咬咬牙，“别啊......我难受。”

口是心非。  
闵玧其感觉田柾国已经爽到有些意识模糊，他故意放慢节奏，空出一只手去揉对方的臀肉。“如果你以后有女朋友——”  
“我没有。”田柾国像是在抽泣，“你胡说。”  
“好好好，你没有。”闵玧其觉得好笑又可爱，“你说了算。怎么又要哭啊......”他怕是自己做的有些不知轻重让田柾国难受了，干脆停下来，“嗯？不哭好不好？”

田柾国拉下挡住眼睛的丝带，“我没哭。”  
“还说没哭。”闵玧其跪起来，“那我不弄了。你啊，这么娇气还怎么做。”  
田柾国用手背胡乱蹭了蹭脸，“我也想帮你弄。”  
闵玧其倒是没想过他会这么说。伸手指了指自己的下体，“你确定？用嘴巴？”  
“嗯。”田柾国侧着头不看他，倒是应的很快。

-

聪明人不管做什么都上手很快。

闵玧其舒舒服服地靠着墙，双腿大大打开，而田柾国就趴在中间低头帮他口。动作还是不够熟练，但跟从中得到的快感比起来，不熟练就是可以直接忽略的小问题。  
“我、我吞不完。”田柾国仰着头和闵玧其商量，“可不可以，只吃一半。”  
闵玧其都要受不了田柾国这种无意识的撩拨和勾引，他伸手挠挠对方的下巴，“不勉强，吃多少算多少。”  
于是田柾国又低头张开嘴，认认真真地捧着那根亲完又舔。

一层一叠。  
就像涨潮时被不断冲刷的沙滩。  
闵玧其闭着眼睛，随着田柾国的动作一声声低声喘。可对方发出的满足声似乎更大，他偷偷睁开眼，发现田柾国表情不太对——对方嘴里还含着呢，双腿却夹紧了来回蹭，因为有宽松上衣的遮盖所以看得不是很清楚——“唔......啊......舒、舒服......”田柾国直接放弃了没完成的工作，光是替闵玧其口交都射了出来。

闵玧其愣住了。  
田柾国带给他太多太多没有预料到的意外。

田柾国弓着身体倒在床上，闭着眼睛一边哭一边去套弄自己的阴|茎。高潮来的快去的慢，那些还没能全部发泄出来的东西需要引领，也需要抚慰。  
闵玧其伸手盖住田柾国的手，“慢一点，不要急。”  
田柾国更不好意思了，把脸埋到闵玧其肩膀上，“对、对不起。”  
“干嘛对不起？”闵玧其哄他，“我很高兴啊。你......是喜欢和我做的吧？嗯？这样都能射，脑袋里在想什么呢？”  
田柾国很诚实，“想、想它上次是怎么进来的......这么大......我......”  
“抬头。”闵玧其被他讨好了，“我要亲你。”

-

【第十六章内容】

-

视频通话结束后闵玧其扔掉手机快步走进了厕所。  
他硬了，这仿佛是理所应当又再正常不过的事情。大概是从田柾国说要脱衣服开始，他就已经起了反应。他不急色也不好色，跟前男友在一起时也从未出现过纵欲过度的情况。一般来说一周就是一两次，即使在没有男朋友的那些年，自己用手的频率也在正常范围以内。  
但是这几周，因为田柾国的存在，他已经多多少少有些控制不了了。  
当然他也可以不管不顾的要求对方做更多，无非是觉得有些心疼和舍不得——

先不说第一次是真的把田柾国逼得哭出来，后来对方在他家过夜的那天晚上，他也是趁对方睡死以后跑去厕所解决了一番——算上今天也才四天的样子，居然又......  
闵玧其闭上眼睛，出现的全是田柾国光着身子的模样。

其实承认享受性爱和快感不是什么见不得人的事。就像那天的田柾国，如果顶的太浅还会用手指抓着自己的肩膀小声哼哼，“再进来一点。”  
也会在闵玧其全部进入的时候按着小腹说难受说好涨。  
最刺激的大概是快高潮那几秒。闵玧其有意要退出去——匆忙间都没戴套就直接操了进去，所以怕直接射在里面对方不舒服——可田柾国夹的太紧，一只腿绕着他的腰抬了抬屁股，于是闵玧其再也忍不住快意，把所有的精液都喷在了紧紧包裹自己阴茎的软肉上。

他一点一点回忆着跟田柾国第一次做的细节，又想起对方因为帮自己口交而爽到射出来的画面，手里的动作越来越快，一阵高频率的撸动之后，闵玧其射了出来。精液打在厕所的瓷砖上，很快就被温水冲刷到不见踪影。

-

【第三十一章内容】

-

闵玧其从后面抱着田柾国，捞着他的大腿慢慢进入。其实进入的角度算是侧后方，背贴着胸膛亲密的不行。田柾国费力扭头，“要亲。”  
闵玧其亲亲他的嘴巴，“亲了。痛吗？”  
“不痛。”田柾国抱着自己的腿，“你都进去了吗？”  
“没有。”闵玧其笑，他怕弄伤对方仅仅是用龟头在穴口处来回试探，“小处男太紧了，我不敢都进去。”  
田柾国立刻反驳，“我不是处男了。我是不是处男你不清楚吗？”  
闵玧其顺着他的脖子又亲又咬，“你在我这里还是小处男。全进去你受不了，到时候又要哭。”  
“我不哭，我就要你进去。最好全都操进去，整根都操进去。”田柾国声音发颤，“闵玧其，好不好？全都操进去，射在最里面，好不好？”  
“那你就要像小狗一样跪着才行。”闵玧其受不了地在田柾国肩膀上咬了一口，“像小狗一样跪着挨我的操，没有尾巴的话就摇摇屁股，说不定我就真的能射到最里面。”

-

【第三十四章内容】

-

是，听着田柾国压抑的呻吟和闷哼好像也会有感觉。  
闵玧其无奈地坐在床边，指尖上还留着没有完全化开的药膏。他不能堵住对方的嘴，也不能让对方别发出声音，可是......他低头看了眼自己拱起来的裤裆，忍不住拍了拍田柾国的屁股，“乖，你忍一下好不好？”  
田柾国被他拍了屁股又是无意识地扭了一下，“这怎么忍啊，好难受。”  
“那我把药推进去，你夹紧了。”闵玧其叹气，“夹着等药化开就好。”  
田柾国发出像是抽泣的声音，“我尽量。”

结果干脆是夹住了闵玧其的手指头。  
“乖，你这......”闵玧其不好硬抽，于是轻轻转了转，“深呼吸，放松。让我把手指头抽出来。”  
“不好......”田柾国豁出去了，“你都进来了。”  
闵玧其愣在那里，“是手指。”  
“我当然知道是手指——”田柾国说完又开始可怜兮兮地撒娇，“可是你弄得我又痒又舒服，把手指换成别的也可以啊。”

“不能做。”闵玧其驳回了他的要求，“你好好休息。”  
田柾国不说话夹的更紧。  
“田柾国。”闵玧其哭笑不得，“你这是耍赖。”  
“你不是说了要等药化开么？那你就帮我把药化开吧。”田柾国咬咬嘴唇，“反、反正我自己看不见，还是只有麻烦你帮我。”

好好的上药变成了调情。  
探入第二根手指的时候田柾国整个人都软了，侧躺着夹住被子蹭。闵玧其也换了姿势睡在他身后，像前天晚上那样，慢慢、细致地摸索。那药膏早就混在体液里没了踪迹，身下垫着的衣服也湿了，可谁也没有说要停止。  
“不要咬嘴唇。”闵玧其亲了亲田柾国的耳朵，“忍不了就叫出来。”  
“手、手指......给我。”田柾国说道。  
“在给你。”闵玧其右手往里推了推，“里面好滑。”  
田柾国转过脸，“手指......我......嘴巴想要......”  
于是这才懂了是需要另一种慰藉。

田柾国咬手指像小狗磨牙，舌头舔着舔着就冷不丁地咬一口。闵玧其被他咬的有点起火，又想着是自己说的不要做，于是每次被田柾国咬的时候手指都要故意压过那个敏感点——敏感点是第一次做的时候就发现的一处软肉，不管用什么操，对方总会爽到发抖。  
所以也没来得及照顾前面那根，两个人博弈似的一来一回，田柾国直接被闵玧其的手指按到射了出来。对方高潮的瞬间田柾国的屁股也跟着往后顶、往后摇，闵玧其一退他就追着咬上来，层层叠叠热情地挽留着闵玧其。

是很想被操的。  
很想闵玧其真的操进来。  
昨晚的记忆不真切，而他现在最需要的就是真实。

-

【第三十五章内容】

-  
闵玧其看着田柾国，“你这是？”  
“还想找你借个东西。”田柾国脸红到不行，小声开口说道。  
“什么东西？”闵玧其弄不明白了。  
“手指。”田柾国说完就伸手挡住闵玧其的眼睛，“你还是先闭眼，好吗？”

闵玧其只觉得自己的手被对方抓着，然后碰到什么湿软的东西。他缩了一下，只听田柾国一声喘息，像是要哭。顾不上对方还没让他睁眼看，睁眼确认了现在的情况。  
田柾国双腿在打抖，不是太熟练地抓着他的手指去碰后面。“你别看。”  
“借我的手指还不让我看？哪有这样的道理。”闵玧其食指往里一推，按了按那里的软肉。“刚才躲厕所干嘛去了？”  
田柾国不说话，面对着闵玧其双手撑在桌子上一上一下地吞吐那根手指。  
“这么湿......”闵玧其顿了顿，“哎，你慢点。”

田柾国干脆转过脸，“我就是想......想骑在你手上。”  
闵玧其往里一顶，“只是想骑手吗？”  
“因为你说了这周都不行。”田柾国有点委屈，却没停下自己起起落落的动作。星期天早上他睡迷糊了，拉着窗帘看不出天亮没亮，身边又躺着个闵玧其，于是鬼使神差地在对方身上摸了摸。闵玧其被他摸的起火，本来就是正常的晨|勃，最后直接把人按在床上好好操了一通。田柾国吓了一跳，晕晕乎乎地推着对方拒绝，结果闵玧其根本听不进去，田柾国越推他越来劲，捞着对方的腿操到了最里面，甚至在对方叫着求饶时也没停下，残暴又温柔地反复抽插，内射了两次才算完。  
彻底清醒以后闵玧其道了歉，哪知道田柾国根本没生气，反倒是挂在他身上说喜欢这种半强迫式的性爱。但做的过火是事实，所以闵玧其才说这一周都不要再做。

其实挺色情的。  
一个伸手不动，另一个可怜兮兮咬着嘴唇自己吃手指。  
“门锁好了？”闵玧其问。  
“嗯。”田柾国点头，“锁好了。”  
闵玧其抽出手指，泡湿的手指弹了弹衣服下面那根硬起来的东西，“转过去趴好。”  
田柾国照做不误，“怎、怎么？”  
“操你啊。”闵玧其说的十分轻松，“把屁股翘起来。”说完他拉着椅子让田柾国一只脚跪上去，“你想骑在我手上，我更想这样操你。”

直接加到了三根手指。  
闵玧其都很奇怪为什么现在的自己在面对田柾国的时候总是有点压不住心里那些奇奇怪怪又很过分的念头——好在对方全盘接受，并没有表现出抗拒。  
“出水了吧。”闵玧其亲了亲田柾国的尾椎处，然后站起来靠在了对方旁边。手指扭着往里推了一点，很快又扯出来。  
“是，是刚才的润滑剂。”田柾国手肘压在书桌上，磨着草稿本有点痛。  
闵玧其笑笑，“是个屁的润滑剂。”他搅弄着手指，“你自己听听，润滑剂可弄不出这样的声音。” 

太害羞了。  
田柾国根本不敢看闵玧其。对方另一只手一直扶在自己的腰侧摸来摸去，隔着衣服，一下一下又一下的。  
“怎么会这么色啊宝宝。”闵玧其靠近田柾国的耳朵，张嘴含住了他的耳垂。  
“嗯？”田柾国听到那个称呼都愣了，“你......”  
“后面夹那么紧，下次不骑手指直接骑我，好不好？”闵玧其没意识到自己刚才的那个称呼有多突然，“好不好？”

田柾国转过脸，“你刚才......”  
“按那里舒服吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“那里很深，你自己可摸不到。”  
“不是啊。”田柾国凑上去亲闵玧其的嘴，“你刚才喊宝宝。”  
闵玧其这才反应过来，“你不喜欢？”  
田柾国摇摇头。  
“那就是喜欢。”闵玧其说道，“想射吗？还是留到下次？”  
“我都可以。”田柾国有点跪不住。

闵玧其把人抱到自己身上坐好，“我帮你打出来。”  
田柾国伸手揽住闵玧其的脖子，“再叫叫我。”  
“宝宝。”闵玧其手被夹在身体中间，有点不方便动作。“一会儿再抱，你这样我怎么帮你啊。”  
“不弄也可以。”田柾国深呼吸一口气，“我好喜欢你啊，闵玧其。”

-

【第三十八章内容】

-

饭后自然是急匆匆跑去看了房子，田柾国直奔卧室，抱着被子在大床上滚了几圈才想到窗帘没拉。他不好意思地坐起来理了理衣服，“谢谢你。”  
闵玧其过去拉了窗帘，“本来想问你喜不喜欢，但是看你这个反应，我觉得我不用问了。”  
“很喜欢。”田柾国张开双臂，“我要抱。”  
闵玧其笑着把他抱住，“抱了抱了。那你要在这里睡第一个午觉吗？”  
“不知道能不能睡着。”田柾国腿往前伸，夹住闵玧其的腰，挺着自己下身蹭了蹭对方，“今天可以不骑哥哥的手指，直接骑哥哥吗？”  
闵玧其抓着对方的小腿把人放倒，压在了床上，“这才是中午，天还没黑。怎么现在就想骑哥哥了？”他看着田柾国脸上期待的表情又有点不受控制，“中午的时间不够骑哥哥吧？除开走去学校的十分钟，只剩下四十分钟了。”

“可是我想骑啊。”田柾国手往闵玧其衣服里面摸，“就像这样夹着哥哥——”他一边说一边往上顶了几下，头发在床单上蹭来蹭去。  
闵玧其咬住田柾国的耳垂吮了几下，“周末出来，让你骑哥哥。现在不行，要忍忍。你下午还要上课。”  
“简单骑一下不行么？”田柾国可怜兮兮的，“哥哥都硬了。”  
闵玧其拿田柾国没办法，“简单骑是怎么骑？不让我射？”他顿了顿，“还是就随便插插，不让你舒服？”  
“我那天看到一个东西。”田柾国说道，“好像用腿也......”  
闵玧其懂了，“要我操你的腿吗？嗯？你能不能夹紧？”  
“应该能吧。”田柾国笑，“哥哥要轻一点。”

-

【第四十章内容】

-

短暂的温存解了渴。  
田柾国躺在闵玧其怀里，盯着天花板傻笑。说要做的是他，肚子不争气咕咕叫的也是他，于是只好停下来躺在床上点外卖。  
“好了。”闵玧其把手机放去床头柜上，“说起来还有个东西没给你看。”  
田柾国懒洋洋的不想动，“什么？”  
“投影仪。”闵玧其说，“早就想买了，但是我又嫌安幕布麻烦。”  
“房东同意吗？”田柾国问，“应该要在墙上打孔吧？”  
闵玧其点头，“跟他说过了，没问题。”说完他捏捏田柾国的耳朵，“所以要找部片子吃饭的时候看吗？恐怖片还是喜剧片？”  
田柾国笑笑，“怎么不看爱情片？我都可以。”他抓着闵玧其的手腕坐了起来，“我这几天都没发现幕布，你是收起来了吧？”  
“是啊，怕落灰。没用的时候就收起来了。”闵玧其说，“那我们出去看看？”

田柾国对投影仪很有兴趣，东弄西弄也不许闵玧其插手。  
闵玧其下楼拿了外卖，回来的时候发现投影仪已经开始工作，而客厅中间的小茶几上摆了一瓶红酒。他有些吃惊，“你带来的？”  
“我翻到的。”田柾国咧嘴笑，“本来是想找杯子的，结果在柜子里发现了这个。所以不是你特意准备的啊？”  
“不是。”闵玧其拿起红酒一看，生产日期还算新鲜，于是推测可能是房东留下来了忘记带走。

田柾国怂恿闵玧其开酒，“反正我今天晚上不回家。”  
“你是忘记上次自己醉成什么样了吗？”闵玧其弹弹他的额头，“红酒后劲大，我不许你喝。”  
田柾国可怜巴巴地竖起食指，“就喝一杯，一小杯。”他指着外卖袋，“我们不是点了海鲜锅吗？配点红酒正好。”  
闵玧其拒绝，“不喝。”  
“半杯，半杯总行了吧。”田柾国仰着头，“求你了。”  
“不至于......”闵玧其一看，田柾国连酒杯都准备好了简直是说不出别的，“好吧，那就半杯，多的没有。”

田柾国连连点头，“我保证就喝半杯。”  
闵玧其无奈地笑笑，转身去厨房拿工具开酒。  
“到时候还得给房东补上吧？哎，我先拍个照，到时候比着照片买。”田柾国解锁了手机，对着红酒瓶拍了几张照片。

-

田柾国没喝醉，一点都没醉。  
他只是借着红酒装疯——饿不饿的被抛到脑后，只要闵玧其在他面前，他的大脑就控制不住地发出亲近对方的指令。  
实际上他也照着那指令做了。

接吻的时候嘴里都是让人晕乎乎的酒气。  
“一点都不甜。”田柾国舔舔闵玧其的嘴唇，“我还是喜欢喝甜的。”  
“那下次喝甜的，我们不喝酒。”闵玧其把酒杯放下，伸手揽住田柾国的腰。  
田柾国舔完又去接吻，含含糊糊地开口说不用下次，现在就是甜的。

“你说你自己吗？”闵玧其伸直腿，让田柾国更方便地坐在自己身上。  
田柾国笑个不停，“我在说你。闵玧其的嘴巴是甜的，比酒的味道好。”  
“我们要不要先吃饭？”从打开海鲜锅到现在，他们一筷子都没动过，光是碰了碰杯就再也分不开。闵玧其扶住扭来扭去的田柾国，又问了一次。

田柾国捧着他的脸，从额头亲到了喉结，充耳不闻。  
那就做吧。  
闵玧其的手掌滑进了田柾国的裤腰，在腰窝处反复抚摸。他微微闭上眼，“宝宝，帮我把裤子脱了。”  
“哥哥是不是硬的难受？”田柾国膝盖顶着闵玧其的裤裆轻轻压，“还穿牛仔裤......很绷吧？”  
闵玧其笑，“你说呢？”  
“我又不是哥哥我怎么知道？”田柾国咬了咬嘴唇，“但是看起来很鼓，所以我猜哥哥有点忍不住了。”

-


End file.
